Katame
Katame (片目) is the eponymous "Monster Princess", a cyclops that lives isolated in the Observer’s Tor and commands the monsters in the island. She is actually an exiled one-eyed human from Kuusou no Sekai and the surrogate daughter of Eria Kanrei. General Information Personality Because of being alienated and scorned by humans for so long because of being an one-eyed human, Katame loathes humans, but she often watches them from the Observer's Tor in order to study human behaviour. Apparently she is very caring towards the monsters of the island, however it seems that some have very little respect for her, compared to their creator Eria. After fighting against Quanna Noayano and Shinshiazu, she decides to back off her plans of revenge for the time being. Abilities ;Bringing back past trauma Background Information Anyone can clearly see her as a monster now, but apparently she used to be a one-eyed human from Kuusou no Sekai. But apparently the society she used to live with didn’t accept her and she was exiled. She lived her life as a homeless wanderer for a long time, until she met Eria Kanrei, who adopted her as her child, made her the heir to her kingdom, and bestowed upon her great powers that no other human could have. After Eria went to live at the Kanrei Shrine, Katame has been raising up monsters in this new land to one day attack Kuusou no Sekai for what they did to her and her "mother". Role Unconquered Album Katame leaves in complete isolation inside the Observer's Tor, when she often watches humans. She is raising monsters in the island to one day attack Kuusou no Sekai in revenge for being alienated in the past. She is the Stage 6 Boss in Quanna Noayano and Shinshiazu's routes. In Shinshiazu's route, upon entering Katame's lair, the cyclops informs her that she wouldn't allow me to terrorize her children any longer, and that they were being raised up for a ‘great purpose’. Shinshiazu realizes that Katame’s been watching her this whole time and both fight. The cyclops's strenght and abilities were too much for Shinshiazu, whose silver scissors couldn't cut through Katame's tentacles. As a final trump card, Katame uses her ability to bring back past trauma on Shinshiazu. Despite that, the human realizes that the desire to kill for justice was never her true desire or purpose, but was actually manipulated by Mayoi Usanori. By the time she had awakened from Katame’s spell, the cyclops had disappeared. In Quanna Noayano's route, she encounters the cyclops in the Unearthly Chapel. The cyclops was already weakened upon her fight with Shinshiazu and ordered Quanna to leave. The will-o-wisp youkai questioned her about her past and her motivations for rising up monsters, but Katame refused to answer. They engage in an interview battle and Quanna is victorious. Afterwards, Katame begrudgingly told her about her background and relation to Eria Kanrei. In order to get revenge at the humans for their treatment of Eria and her, Katame was raising up monsters in the island to one day attack Kuusou no Sekai. However, upon fighting Shinshiazu and Quanna, she realizes that her monsters don’t stand a chance and reluctantly withdraws for the time being. She has a brief appearance in Christine Seaphera's ending, returning back her Icy Sword just when the half-youkai was considering about living a normal life. She mocks Christine for her idealism and walks away. Haunted House Souls Category:Characters Category:Characters from Unconquered Album Category:Eria's Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Haunted House Souls Category:Final Bosses